A New Undead Nightmare
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: It's 1914, Jack now lives as a bounty hunter. But When the Undead Plague from three years ago returns Jack must try to finally find a cure. He won't be alone on his journey, as he is joined by some of his father's old companions and some new ones. And during this time, the legend emerges of a monster, who hunts other monsters.
1. The Dead Rise

**June 1914. By the side of the San Luis river**

The last remaining ounces of Edgar Ross' life drained form his body and into the murky water. Jack Marston Looked at the body at lay before him and then at the gun he had used to take his life. His father had been avenged. Jack turned and walked away. He whistled for his black stallion, which came to his side. He mounted the horse and rode back in the direction of New Austin.

Several minutes later, Philip Ross went to look for his brother. He had been gone quite a while; it usually didn't take him this long to catch a few ducks. He arrived at the Bank, and seen the corpse of his brother almost deep enough to be washed away by the current. He rushed in to the water to pull his brother out of the water. He yelled out in pain over the loss which he had suffered.

**One Week Later**

Edgar Ross' Body was being lowered into the ground of Blackwater Cemetery. His Wife had placed a silver cross around his neck. It had been a gift to her from him. He claimed it would help guide her to heaven when the time came. However she felt he needed it more now.

Emily Ross got into the automobile owned by Agent Sawicki. He drove her back to her home on the shore side of Lake Don Julio. She gave her thanks and watched as he drove away. She entered her home, and sat at the small table. Edgar was all she had in the world. They had no children; she was all alone in the world.

"I am sorry for your loss." A voice came from the corner. Startled Emily rose from her seat and picked up a large knife that had been resting on the table. "I assure you I mean you no harm Senora."

"Who are you?" Emily asked the stranger, he was in shadow due to the cabin not having very many lights on.

"My name is Quique Montemayor. And I can help you to bring back your husband."

"That's not possible."

"I assure you that it is completely possible. You see, there is…A mask.

**Armadillo: Two Weeks Later**

Jack arrived outside the sheriff's office, with a hogtied criminal on the back of his horse. Several Marshall's came out of the office.

"Marston you've brought more criminals to us this month than we've caught in the entire year. Why not just join the law?"

Jack snorted in response. "I'll be taking my pay."

The Marshal handed Jack a roll of notes, which he immediately began to count. "It's all there Marston. When are you gonna start to trust me?"

Jack merely snorted again; he took the reins of his horse and led it down the dirt street. He hitched his horse outside the saloon. He headed through the ruckus that was taking place inside, walking cleanly through the crowd, which seemed to clear as he walked through. No one there dared to cross him.

Jack had made a reputation for himself throughout New Austin and West Elizabeth, Winning over 50 duels and only killing a single man, catching 24 bounty targets alive, clearing out several local gang hideouts as well as singlehandedly breaking up a brawl in the saloon, leaving a room full hogtied criminals to be collected by the Marshall and his deputies.

Making his way up to his room, Jack shut and locked the door behind him. He hung his long black coat and hat on the stand in the corner of the room, as well as his bullet belt and bandolier. He left his boots next to his bed. He lay down on the covers of the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

Looking up at the ceiling he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. His dreams plagued by the memories of his past, His father's death, his mother becoming distant and reclusive, then her death, killing Edgar Ross, each one of these things had a huge impact on his life.

Jack awoke to the sound of shooting; he looked out the window and saw the flashes coming from the street below. He quickly pulled on his boots and fastened his bullet belt and bandolier before heading to the balcony outside his room. Rifle in hand he looked to the street below, there was screaming he saw several of the townspeople running towards the train station which had a train ready to disembark.

Jack tried to get the attention of one of them but they refused to acknowledge him. He looked up the street the other way, his eyes widened at what he saw, a sight which he had never hoped to see again.

The Undead had risen once again.

A loud groan came from behind Jack; he spun around coming face to face with several Undead. He began shooting them all with great speed and accuracy, riddling them with bullets the fell to the floor, he ran back into his room to quickly retrieve his hat and coat before whistling for his horse. He saw the black horse running through the crowd of Undead which were paying it very little interest.

Quickly he leapt over the rail and onto the horse's back. He rushed the horse towards the moving train. One of the cars had a flatbed; there were several people on it shooting at the Undead to no avail. Jack charged towards the train which was now gathering speed. Jack knew he had to get on the train. He had the horse on a straight path towards the flat bed before the horse jumped onto the car, startling the people on board.

"Mr. Marston! Thank goodness you made it out," a young woman exclaimed while "You can help us."

"I don't know how much help I can be but I'll try. Where's the train heading?"

"To Mercer Station, thne we'll be taking stage coaches to the Fort." Said a man jack recognised as on of the Marshall's deputies.

"Good plan." Jack said, sitting by on a crate. He rubbed his neck where the scars of where he had once been bitten by his mother remained; hidden beneath a red bandana his father used to wear.


	2. Return To The Nightmare

**Beecher's Hope.**

The Undead John Marston Surveyed his surroundings. He recognised the tree he turned to the grave he had risen out of. He heard groaning coming from nearby. He turned to see to the grave to his immediate right. Out of the ground rose his dead wife, Abigail. Pain seemed to stake John through the heart. This was the second time his wife had been this way. She moved towards him in a very threatening way. John never wanted to hurt his wife but it seemed he may have no choice.

Instinctively he reached for his side to draw a gun only to find he was without a holster. He had no weapons of any kind. He would have to make a run for it. John began to run with his Undead wife not far behind. He ran towards the barn he once stored his lasso in. Noticing it was not there he decided he had to improvise. He looked around the barn. He saw a long chain hanging from the rafters, quickly climbing the ladder that led up he left Abigail angrily roaring from the ground below, grabbing the chain he jumped to the ground and wrapped it tightly around his wife's body.

John looked at her. She wasn't badly decayed, and was relatively fresh compared to some of the Undead John had encountered. On closer inspection she didn't seem as angry, in fact she seemed to have a look of longing in her eyes as she looked at John. John felt as though he should release her, but decided against it. He didn't want his wife to suffer this fate a second time. He took a sickle from the wall. He looked at his wife and seemed to attempt to groan an apology. He ran the blade across the back of her neck severing her spine. Abigail went limp. John shook her slightly. He picked up her dead body and a shovel then headed back towards where her grave was on the hill, to rebury her.

After he finished he looked around. The area was much quieter than it had been the last time he had to deal with the Undead plague. John headed back towards the house. The doors were locked, looking through the window Johns saw that the house was deserted, John moved to the side to try a different door. Settling for a window that had been left open slightly, John climbed into the house locking the window behind him to stop any unwanted company. John headed towards the ladder that led into the small Room above the kitchen. He climbed up, and there sat the chest he had left in case this incident had ever occurred again. He opened the chest and inspected it to find it exactly the way he had left it. Inside there was a long back coat which was tattered and frayed, And a large hat with a feather form a pheasant sticking out from one side, and several weapons among which were two rifles, one of which he knew fired explosive rounds, several tomahawks, dynamite, several bottles of a greenish yellow liquid which he knew worked well as bait for the Undead, and at the bottom there was a short black blunderbuss, his single most effective weapon against the hordes of the Undead. Also there was a small box, John opened it to reveal to large revolvers, much larger and much heavier than a standard revolver, the barrels were wider in diameter, and the chambers seemed to house twelve bullets, and there was a large amount of ammunition.

After loading his weapons into various holsters he jumped the short distance, to the ground he decided to check if the guns he kept in his room were still there. The cabinet that hung from his wall lay empty bar a few stray rounds of ammunition, Before he left, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His lips had rotted away and he was missing several teeth, his nose was also missing, the scars on his right cheek seemed to have opened, and several worms had taken refuge in his eye socket, and his skin was distinctively green. He would need to hide his appearance.

Going to a drawer he found an old black bandana which he promptly wrapped over his mouth. He also found an old eye patch which his son once used when he played pirates. John began to worry once he thought about his son, was he all right? He would need to find him.

He headed out to try and find a horse, looking around he saw nothing, except an old stage coach he had purchased before his death, Suddenly John suddenly remembered he rose his fingers to his mouth and attempted to whistle, however he was able to due to the absence of lips. He let out a loud high pitched roar in frustration, and almost immediately there was an echoing sound of galloping. John turned to see the, four horses heading towards him. The Four Horses of the Apocalypse; Pestilence, Famine, War and Death.

The horses stopped mere inches from where John stood, He surveyed the form of each horse. He then turned to the Stagecoach. From beneath his bandana, and despite having no lips, he seemed to smile.

**Mercer Station**

The Undead seemed to be fewer in numbers than near the town, Jack looked out over the landscape, and seen only a few Undead wandering towards the train, deciding not to take the risk of letting them get close enough, he drew his gun and no quicker than it was out of the holster the they roaming Undead fell to the ground. He holstered his gun and looked towards the stagecoaches that were heading towards the fort to keep the people safe, Jack mounted his horse and spurred his horse in the same direction.

En route there seemed to be more Undead in the area, and it seemed worse around the fort. There were men on the walls shooting at the Undead, in order to keep a clear path to the gate. The stagecoaches charged towards the open gate, knocking down any of the Undead that were in its path. Jack followed quickly in its wake, the gates of the fort closing narrowly, behind him.

Jack hitched his horse at a post and looked around; many people were now within the bounds of the fort, unloading supplies from the stagecoaches and carts that had arrived, Jack headed over to the one of the townspeople, to find out why the town was so well prepared for this disaster.

"Excuse me ma'am?" he started, the young woman looked towards Jack. She was about his age maybe a year younger, she had long incredibly dark brown hair, almost porcelain coloured skin, her lips naturally red, and her eyes seemed to be a mix of grey, blue and green. "I uh was just wondering if you know why the town is so well prepared for this situation."

The young woman spoke with a soft and gentle voice "Well, after the last time this happened last time Marshall Johnson set up a plan in case it happened again, stocks of food and ammunition were prepared and left ready in stagecoaches and carts, by the train station and here, for the event arising again. I'm sorry I don't believe we've ever met, I'm Cathy Ward." She extended an arm to Jack.

"Jack Marston." Jack said extending his arm, and shaking her hand.

"Jack Marston…The bounty hunter?" she asked.

"Yes miss." Jack looked around "If you don't mind Miss Ward, I'm going to look around and see if there's anything that I can help around here with."

"Of course, I just hope this doesn't last like it did before." She turned and walked away towards a stage coach that was being unloaded.

Jack headed up the stairs to the top of the wall and proceeded to where several men were shooting at the Undead horde that had gathered below. "Don't waste your bullets boys, you might need them." Jack said coming along side one of them. The man ceased shooting, and merely nodded he looked shaken and very scared. Jack proceeded along the wall he came a man slouched over at the wall, he smelled of alcohol and sat unmoving, he was untidy, unshaven and his clothes were very dirty, Jack decided to ignore him, for now at least.

Jack looked into one of the rooms and seen several people in beds some were crying, some lay in an attempt to rest. Jack proceeded on, he bumped into someone and knocked them over. "Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention…" Jack stopped speaking, the man before him was one he had not seen in nearly ten years, and did not expect to see him at all. "Javier?"

Javier Escuella sat on the ground in front of Jack a look of panic on his face. Jack grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and dragged him towards the wall before leaning Javier over the wall, and pointing a gun at his head. "Wait please doesn't kill me Jack, please."

"Why are you still alive? You were supposed to hang three years ago. Is it because of you my Pa is dead, did they kill him because you escaped? Answer me!" Jack cocked the hammer of his pistol and placed the barrel on the bridge of Javier's nose.

"No, they didn't kill me, I was left alive. I don't know why but I was told that a trade was made, my life was traded for something by someone on the outside." Javier was on the verge of tears.

Jack spun Javier and threw him against a large crate. Jack kept his gun pointed steadfast at him; Jack's finger was firmly on the trigger undecided as to whether or not he was going to shoot him but a deep voice caught Jack's attention. "Do not do it my friend. You may need the bullet later."

Jack turned to see an asian man dressed in a dark blue shirt, and duster, His hair was a black and sleek, he looked to be in his late 20s. Despite his ethnicity his accent sounded American. Jack lowered his gun and began to walk away. "It's good to see you again Javier." Jack said in a fairly Unconvincing tone. He walked on the other man following in his wake.

"You made the right decision my friend. It will work to your favour later." The man said.

"Sorry but, who the hell are you?" Jacked replied annoyed.

"My name is Riain Nakamura; it is a pleasure to meet you Jack Marston."

Jack didn't even bother to ask how this man knew his name. He merely looked over the walls to see the masses of the Undead gathering below.


	3. Establishing Friends and Enemies

**McFarlane's Ranch**

The ranch hands were atop any structure they could to avoid the Undead who were trying to claw at them. Bonnie McFarlane stood atop the ranch house, with her rifle. About half of the ranch hands were shooting at the Undead, and the other half had become Undead. Bonnie was swiftly running out of spare rounds, there was only a small pile left. She the Undead were coming faster than they could be put down. Bonnie looked at the ranch this was the second time the ranch had been decimated by the Undead, and it only survived the first time because of the intervention of John Marston. But he had been laid to rest shortly after the last time the dead rose.

Bonnie dropped her rifle having run out of shells and drew her revolver, with several well placed shots she sent down several of the Undead. She looked below the Undead were dwindling in in number, perhaps they could save the ranch. Bonnie turned towards the train station, her eyes widened in horror.

A huge mass of the Undead were heading straight for the ranch. There were far too many of them and she was almost out of bullets. Bonnie fell to her knees. It was impossible; tears began to flow from her eyes. But the sound of whinnying horses and galloping caught her attention, she looked in the direction the noise was coming from.

A black stage coach was heading for the ranch it was being drawn by four horses of seemingly unnatural power, and at the reins was a man dressed entirely in black. Bonnie thought that Death himself had come.

The stage coach stopped in front of the house and the driver disembarked. He stood by the reins and released the ties of the horses letting them run towards the masses of the Undead. He walked straight for the Undead. He a long rifle from, his back and fired straight for the Undead a large explosion tore apart the centre rank, and knocking several of the Undead off their feet. He then replaced it with a much shorter barrelled gun. A large group of the Undead charged He pointed the gun at them, a loud bang ensued and the Undead were reduced to a fine mist. The figure once again his guns back into his holster. He then drew two revolvers out of his leg holsters. And began firing both in rapid succession, every Undead one of the bullets hit was set ablaze, and fell to the ground. Whilst all this was happening the four horses that he had set loose were trampling the Undead and leaving them to rot. The ranch had been saved.

Bonnie looked at the stranger, very carefully she clambered down from the roof, whilst the man called the horses back to the stagecoach. He lifted a large scythe that the ranch hands used for cutting corn, he ran a finger along the blade gently, it was sharp but he didn't break any skin. 'This'll be useful' he thought. "Excuse me…sir" he turned to look at Bonnie who stood behind him upon looking at him she suddenly realised "John?"

Bonnie looked at the man in front of her there was no mistaking, even in the dark she recognised John Marston. But he had been dead for three years. He was wearing an eye patch and a bandana, Perhaps he had suffered at the hands of the Undead.

John looked at Bonnie. But knew he was unable to speak, he had to help her in some way. The Undead surely would have drained their resources and ammunition. He lifted the scythe and dragged the blade in the dirt tracing out a message.

Bonnie looked at John looking very confused, why wasn't he speaking. John then climbed up into the driver's seat of the stagecoach. He then looked at Bonnie pointed the ground where he had dragged the blade. He then drove the carriage forward and departed. Bonnie looked at the ground to read what John had written. "Fort Mercer."

**Fort Mercer**

Jack walked along he through Jack stood on the wall of the fort taking shots at the Undead below, trying to let off steam. "Are you okay Mr Marston?" Jack turned to see the man from earlier standing by his side.

"Just dandy," Jack emphasised each word with a gunshot. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am no-one special sir."

Jack looked at the man he noticed that he didn't have a gun. "How are you planning on defending yourself?" Jack asked him. The man laughed and pulled a rolled out sack from behind his back and laid it on the ground. He rolled it out to reveal several swords. Jack examined the different designs and styles of the blades, he had read a little on swords a few years ago, but didn't know overly much about them.

"I have here several fine swords, a cutlass, a rapier, a katana, a claymore and a kilij. Each one has a different use. And I have many more in my trunk. These are just my favourites."

Jack picked up one of the swords; it was over four feet long, quite heavy jack gave the blade a quick flick. "I'll admit, it seems like a nice weapon, but I'd rather have my guns."

"I thought you might Mr Marston but I believe the sword to be superior." Jack reached on of his guns behind his head a fired blindly into the crowd of Undead several times. Each bullet, putting an Undead to the ground, none of them got back up.

"Let's see you sword do that." Jack laughed. The man looked impressed however he picked up one of the swords and sliced cleanly through a wooden crate that was beside the two men. "Let's see your gun do that."

Jack was impressed. "Clearly we can learn a lot from each other. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." He replied.

"I'll teach you to shoot, if you teach me how to use one of your swords." Jack replied.

"Well, Mr Marston we could be here for a while so that seems like a fine way to pass some time at least." He reached out his hand Jack also extended his and the two men shook hands. "We'll start tomorrow." He then walked towards one of the rooms which contained beds.

Jack put his gun back into the holster. He didn't feel as angry now. He holster walked along the wall, he had wiped out a huge number of the Undead single handed they were dwindling in number. Jack Looked to the track leading to the door several stagecoaches were making their way to the fort. Jack called for the doors to the fort to be open. Several men went out to clear the path the Undead were quickly pushed back, and the stagecoaches made their way into the courtyard.

Jack made his way down and to help. But a man stepped in his path, he was wearing a US Army Uniform, he had a thick black moustache, and wore a look of anger. "Who do you think you are?"

Jack was heavily confused, "I beg your pardon sir?"

"I'm running things around here, my orders were handed down from the Major, who got them direct form the president, this area is one of ten safe zones across New Austin, and I run this one. Do you understand me boy?"

Jack merely snorted to let the man know he understood then walked past him. There seemed to be something familiar about him but Jack couldn't think what that was.

He made his way to the stagecoaches from one of them disembarked Bonnie McFarlane. Jack walked towards her "Miss McFarlane, it's good to see that you're okay." Bonnie looked at Jack, she opened her mouth as if to reply but then closed it promptly. She walked around to the back of the stagecoach. He walked promptly to her side "Miss McFarlane is something wrong."

She turned to face Jack "It's your father. He's…he's alive."

Jack froze "You mean he's one of them."

Bonnie shook her head "No I mean he's alive."

Jack couldn't believe it. There was no way he was alive, he had dug the grave himself. "There's no way."

"I assure you it is possible. Senór Marston." Jack turned to see an elderly nun. She walked towards him, from the other Stagecoach that had arrived.

"I'm sorry Sister I don't see how he could be alive and not be one of those things." The Nun began chuckling "I'm sorry did I say something funny Sister?"

"You're father made the exact same mistake when he met me. I am Mother Superior Calderón. I met you're father several times on his travel's; He even helped me when the Convent of Las Hermanas was overrun with these foul creatures."

John looked at her "You knew my Pa."

"Not exactly, but he was a good soul." She looked at Jack "You are very much like him."

Jack thought about this for a moment. His father had lived a life of crime and even after he tried to make amends for his wrong doings he was still put to death by that coward Edgar Ross. "Do you know why he's not like the rest of them?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that question Senór Marston, But for whatever reason, It seems to be that he is here by God's Will." She smiled and walked away.

Jack turned his attention back to Bonnie, who was now in the process of unloading the Stagecoach. He then walked away. Javier saw him and decided to keep out of his way.

Jack headed up the stairs into one of the rooms; he laid down on a bed and stare at the ceiling. It was going to be a long Apocalypse. The sound of footsteps caught Jack's Attention. He rolled on his side to see who it was.

Cathy was walking towards where jack was sitting with a glass of water and a plate of food "You must be Hungry Mr Marston." She placed the food on the small bedside table. "You look troubled."

Usually Jack had a tough time trusting everyone since his father's death, but for some reason he knew she could be trusted. "Well, apparently my Pa is out there somewhere helping all the people, who've been attacked by the Undead."

"Well that certainly is a reason for you to be worried. He sounds like a very brave man." She replied.

"Yeah, well you see the problem is Pa died three years ago. A few months after the last time this happened. What I don't get is why he isn't like the rest of them."

She looked at Jack. She seemed to feel bad for him. "I don't understand either Mr Marston. But I guess that whatever the reason is is a very good one." She turned and walked away. She looked around again smiling "Now eat up. You'll need your strength." She left the room.

Jack picked up the glass began to drink. 'She certainly is a strange girl' he thought to himself.


	4. The Undead Legend of the Apocalypse

**Fort Mercer**

Two swords clanged together. Jack and Riain were in the centre of the courtyard practicing, Jack taking favour of the claymore, and Riain using the Katana.

Riain Praised Jack for the speed in which he had learned to use the blade. Most people spent years attempting to perfect their form; But Riain estimated that within a year Jack could become a master swordsman. Jack could say the same about Riain, he had quickly learned how to shoot with side arms with great efficiency; however he seemed forget occasionally that guns did have a limited capacity.

The training was a good way for Jack to keep his mind off his father. Jack drove his sword into the dirt and rested his weight against it. Riain merely placed his sword back within the scabbard. "I think that will do for today Jack." Both men walked towards the two vacant chairs. The drunken man Jack had seen when he first arrived was lying on the ground. Jack never seen this man actively walking around the Fort, but always seen him asleep or passed out in some random corner of the premises

Jack looked at him for a moment before turning to see the young Cathy Ward tending to the horses; he had to admit he was quite taken by her. She looked in his direction, before quickly looking away.

"I know what you're thinking, Jack." He heard Riain saying "And I can tell you that she is quite taken with you as well."

Jack coughed "I don't know what you're talking about Riain." Jack looked towards him to see him smirking. A thought suddenly crossed Jack's mind. "What made you train so hard with swords?"

Riain's face suddenly fell "Well Jack. My father killed people, he knew no other way of life his parents were killed when he was a young age, and he was taken in by a tribe that lived by the sacred way of the samurai. However after an attack my father's clan were defeated. And as is customary to the samurai way, a samurai defeated in battle must take his own life. However he swore revenge and came to America, in search of the men who had destroyed his clan. However after he found them, he turned to a life of crime. He knew nothing else; he and a group of men robbed and killed people. However he was betrayed by his "Gang". The government arrested him and struck a deal with him. In exchange for the members of his gang, he would be released. He kept his end of the bargain, but they didn't, the killed him just to make sure he didn't return to a life of crime. And so I sought revenge on the man who had betrayed my father. I found him and cut him down. His name was Aoyama Matsuda. He was an agent in some agency called "The Bureau". That is why I trained so hard. So Jack, tell me why you trained so hard with all these weapons."

Jack retold his own story which was similar in many ways. He told of his father attempting to leave the life of crime after his friends left him for dead, how he attempted to start a farm, and how himself and his mother were taken and held by the government, as leverage against his father, and how he was forced to hand hunt down his former Gang, how Javier was the only one he brought in alive, and how after they had restarted their farm, John was gunned down by Edgar Ross and at least a dozen soldiers. Riain leaned towards the drunken man, who had a bottle of whiskey grasped tightly in his hands, after prying it free the two men toasted the memory of their respective fathers.

That night Jack walked along the wall lost in thought. Everyday more and more people came to the fort talking about a mysterious stranger that had saved them from the Undead hordes. Everyone had a different story about how he had saved them. Some said he reduced the Undead to a fine mist with a single shot, others said he ran the Undead over in a black stagecoach, others said he could control them and make them walk towards their own death, one woman claimed he cleared out the entire town of Blackwater using only a tomahawk, and a flaming torch, a man said his bullets engulfed their targets in flame, one man said that he had saw the creature at night how he cut many of the Undead asunder with a scythe. Some of the people claimed he was an Undead himself. Because of this the creature had been given many nicknames; Apocalypse, Death, The Undead Cowboy, The Monster who Hunts his own Kind, Undead Hunter, Reaper, Monster Killer, even Riain had given him a nickname, Shinigami, which Riain said was Japanese for "God Of Death." No Matter what Jack was convinced whatever it was, was his father, John Marston.

He came across Bonnie McFarlane and the Mother Superior, who was sitting on two chairs, looking out over the walls of the fort the Undead, continued to wander aimlessly around the fort. So they had decided upon leaving them to themselves unless it was completely necessary.

"Good evening, Senór Marston," the mother superior said "How are you this evening." She seemed quite happy.

"I'm fine thanks." He was carrying Riain's Claymore in his hand, and had several of his other guns, strapped to various Holsters.

"Now how's a woman supposed to get close to such a heavily armed man." The mother Superior smiled.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Mother." though he did have a fairly good idea of what she was talking about.

Bonnie laughed at him she had cheered up considerably since her arrival. "Come off it Jack, I saw how you've been looking at that young lady. And just so you know she looks at you the same way."

Jack was about to say something when something on the horizon caught his attention. Fire, and a white mist. Bonnie stood up in and looked the same way Jack looked, the Mother Calderón stood as well before speaking "It seems as though the we have another soul seeking sanctuary." And Jack had to admit she was right, the mist and flame were heading straight for the fort.

Riain came to their side as well as Cathy she walked towards Jack and spoke directly to him "Mr Marston what's happening?" She looked towards the mist and flame with a look of worry."

Jack could only think to one way to respond "Someone's coming in." he then turned his Attention to Bonnie and Mother Calderón "Tell me when he gets close, Riain help me open the gate."

The two then ran for the gate getting the help of several men, telling them to be ready to shoot. An army captain that had claimed himself in charge of the fort began to yell at Marston. "I warned you Marston, You don't give orders around here," He pointed the barrel of his Revolver to Jacks forehead and cocked the hammer "Goodbye Mr Marston." Just as he tightened the trigger a man yelled

"Captain, they're coming" The Captain and Jack both looked towards the gate to see a large mass of the Undead heading towards the gap, The Captain pointed his gun towards the Undead and began to shoot towards them, however each one of his shots was either a complete miss or completely ineffective. Jack Quickly drew a rifle form his Back and began to fire into the crowd with perfect Dead-Eye accuracy sending over twenty Undead to the ground, however they were still coming.

Jack placed the dropped the rifle, he reached inside his coat to the holster he kept under his right arm, and Pulled out a Mauser C96 but before he fired he looked out the Undead were moving away from the door. As thought they had lost all interest in the people who now occupied the fort. Just then he noticed a black Stagecoach drawn my four majestic looking horses one of which of which was consumed in flame. Jack watched as it charged towards the fort and into the open door, the men promptly closed the gate behind the coach. The stage coach parked in the centre of the courtyard.

Jack once again heard a hammer being cocked he turned to see the Captain once again aiming for Jack's head. "Any last words Mr Marston?"

"You would never hit me if you were any further away." Jack smirked looking the captain directly in the eye.

Going red the captain tightened his grip on the handle "Good-bye Mr Marston." A loud bang then broke through the air.


	5. The Return of John Marston

The Captain grasped his wrist in pain, his troops stood behind him all with looks of shock on their face. Everyone within the fort looked towards the stagecoach. Standing on the ground in front of it stood a man dressed entirely in black; he was holding a silver revolver the barrel of which was smoking. The soldiers all aimed their guns towards the man, all except for who had been disarmed by the shot that had been fired by the man.

Jack looked towards the man, who had just saved his life. He was heavily armed and was wearing a torn black coat and a large hat with a big red feather protruding from one side. He also wore an eye patch and a bandana. Cries from the civilians within the fort caught Jack's attention.

"It's Death." Cried one man

"It's Apocalypse." Yelled another.

"It's the Monster who Hunts his own Kind!" a woman shouted.

"It's the Undead Cowboy!" a young girl called out

"It's the Reaper!" someone else said.

"It's the Undead Hunter!" one of the soldiers, called out.

"It's the Monster." Called a young boy.

"JACK! IT'S YOUR FATHER!" Bonnie called from the top of the wall.

Jack froze once again. He looked at the figure. There was no denying it. Despite the green skill and the massive, and glowing yellow eye. "It's my Pa," Jack Whispered "John Marston"

"It's a freak," the Captain called "Men fire at will!" The soldiers all reluctantly raised their guns towards the creature's position.

Jack quickly pointed his Mauser at the Captain. "Cancel that order or I'm gonna paint the wall of this place with your brains."

Captain then laughed. "Men, take aim, new target." The men all aimed for Jack. Then hammers sound were cocked and everyone looked around. John stood with two revolvers, one aimed at the Captain and one aimed at a random soldier. More hammers were cocked and again everyone looked around. All the civilians were pointing guns at the soldiers, then the sound of a blades being drawn, Riain stood with several knives in his hands each one ready to be thrown.

The Captain once again laughed "Quite the Mexican stand-off we have." He then drew a gun from a second holster on his leg and aimed it at John, who growled in response. A voice then broke the silence.

"Okay everyone put their guns down." Everyone turned to see the drunken man standing there, he scratched his chin which was adorned with a scraggily beard, he looked like he had not washed for quite some time. He smelled like he had not washed for quite some time. He spoke with a thick Irish accent. "Let's all just calm down. We can work things out rationally."

Everyone slowly lowered their guns and look at him. He walked slowly towards John who was still stood beside the stagecoach. "It's good to see you again Johnny boy."

Jack looked at the man who now stood before his father. He holstered the pistol underneath his arm and walked towards the other man. "You know my father." He asked.

The man turned to face Jack. "You must be Jack. John talked about you."

That answered Jack's question, but he wasn't being very direct. "Who are you?"

"You can just call me Irish. Everybody does."

"How do you know my father."

"I hep him to acquire a Gatling gun when the situation called for it. I have it back now though. It's here in the fort, along with lots of ammunition, I hid it well after we stormed this place three years ago."

The sound of footsteps caught Jack's attention. He turned to see Riain, Javier, Mother Calderón, Bonnie and Cathy all approached. Riain spoke first.

"So this is the Shinigami," he said looking the figure up and down. He seemed to be both impressed and a little intimidated by how heavily armed he was.

Bonnie looked at John but did not say a word. Cathy did the same but she quickly looked away.

Mother Calderón walked up to John and looked him in his one eye. "Good to see you again Mr Marston." I hope those guns are helping you to help impure souls to rest."

Jack looked at the revolvers that Jack still had clutched in his hands. Both were custom built revolvers, one seemed to be made of black steel and the other silver. The barrels were both incredibly long and each one had a word inscribed in the steel in gold lettering 'Judgement' and 'Redemption'. He then looked at Mother Calderón "You made these?" he asked her.

"Not me exactly, But I collaborated with a gunsmith and Landon Ricketts, in order to make them. They are in grained with Silver. And Holy Water was used to Purify and cool the steel. The bullets are made of pure silver and they are coated with a Phosphorus Coating. They are a very powerful weapon against these creatures. All of his weapons are incredibly deadly to them.

Jack looked at his father's weapons; each one looked more threatening than the last. Particularly the large scythe, which was currently secured on his back.

Javier was the next to speak. "I know why, he is like this."

"He's been dead for three years. No thanks to you Javier." Jack spat.

"No, I mean…I know why he is not like the rest of them. His soul has been bound to his mortal body."

Everyone looked at Him. "What makes you think that?" Cathy asked him.

"I heard stories since I was a kid, about those unable to pass on to the next world." Javier said.

"And I know where we can get answers from." Irish said. "I know a gypsy, who lives past the old mines in Gaptooth Breach, by the Sea of Coronado. She can help us."

"No, we do not use Black Magic to help ourselves." Mother Superior protested.

"We don't have much of a choice sister." Irish said. Mother Calderón was about to protest again. But decided against it.

"Very well but to avoid, heavy losses, only two of you shall go. Mr Irish take, Mr Marston With you." John stepped forward but she put up her hand to stop him. "I meant your son Mr Marston."

John growled in protest but he was quickly stopped when three soldiers flanked him. They threw lassos over him and kept them taut.

Jack yelled in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he was about to pull His gun, but one replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but The Captain said if this "man" is here he must be restrained we don't know if he'll turn."

Jack could see what they meant. He walked up to his father and spoke to him. "I'll be coming back to get you as soon as we find that gypsy we'll come back. " He then tuned to Cathy and headed towards her. He pulled out a revolver and handed it to her. "Take this, you might need it. I don't trust that Captain. And if my pa starts to go bad, I want you to stop him."

"Mr Marston…I…I…I…" she stammered

"Call me Jack." He held the revolver out "You know how to use it." She merely nodded and took the gun. "I'm coming back." he promised she suddenly threw her arms around him and captured him in a hug.

"You better come back." several tears fell from her eyes. Jack raised a gloved hand and wiped them away.

"I promise." Jack said. She released him.

Riain walked to Jack's side "Would it be okay to come along with you my friend." He said walking alongside him.

"It'd be good to have you by my side my friend." They walked towards the stables where Irish Had already saddles up two horses and was in the process of saddling a third. The three men head mounted up and headed out, a loud groan caught Jacks attention. He turned to see his father he headed over to him. He reached into the satchel he kept on his hip. He withdrew two bottles of a luminous green liquid with stick of dynamite sticking out of the neck. "Thanks Pa." He put the bottles in his own satchel and headed towards the gate. It was opened and Jack, Riain and Irish headed out.

The three men headed west to The Sea of Coronado, Irish took the lead, Jack and Riain were close behind. A few Undead were in their Path but they decided to save, bullets and knives and went past them. They came to the old bridge that led to Gaptooth Ridge and found that it had collapsed. They doubled back to take the long way around.

They went past the mines which were deserted. I seemed that they had finally stopped using the mines.

They came to the coast and road along the sea. After coming over the crest of the hill they saw a caravan in the middle of circular part of the road. There were to horses in front of the caravan the three men rode into the middle of the circle and Irish walked up to the door of the caravan and knocked on the door. The door opened seemingly of its own accord. The three men entered the caravan.

At the opposite end of the caravan sat a woman wearing a long purple dress. She was not that old but looked as though she had lived a very long time. She sat at a table with an array of objects which Jack could not identify.

Irish spoke to her "Matilda. How are you?"

She looked at Irish. She got up and walked towards Irish, she spoke in a friendly voice that seemed to be a mix on English, Irish and Scottish. "Patrick, how are you I was hoping the roads would lead you back to me one day." She leaned in close to Irish, which Jack thought she was brave for doing like that, mainly because of the smell. She looked towards the other two men. "Who are you're two young friends."

"Oh this is Jack Marston, and uh I'm sorry what's your name again son?" Irish asked.

"Oh my apologies, Mr Irish, I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Riain Nakamura. It is a pleasure to meet you Madame." He emphasized his words with a bow. Matilda gave a small laugh at his courtesy.

"Ma'am." Jack said tipping his hat.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. What can I help you boys with?" she asked sitting down.

Jack spoke up "We need to know, what would cause a soul to be bound to its body even after death."

The gypsy got off her chair. She walked towards a shelf and took a book down and placed it on the table she flipped through a few pages and stopped. "It says here that the soul of an individual can be bound to its body by using a blessed relic, or holy artefact. The soul is not bound to the body, but will just return if the body does." She looked at them, "Why, has this happened?"

"Yeah, my Pa died three years ago but he's not like the rest of those things." Jack looked at her. "Wait aren't you worried that you'll get attacked out here."

"They cannot cross my barriers." She pointed out the window. Indeed several Undead were attempting to get to the caravan but seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall. "Mr Marston, what would you say if I told I could bring your father back temporarily?"

Jack thought about this for a minute. "I'm listening."


	6. The Ritual

The gypsy opened the book on the table and pointed a page to Jack. "I can restore your fathers earthly body. He will still be one of them but he will be more use to use if he is back at full strength."

Jack examined the Ritual on the pages of the book. "This looks pretty tricky. Are you sure you can do this."

The gypsy laughed "Yes Mr Marston, We merely need to gather the ingredients , and perform the ritual during a full moon."

"But the moon is full tonight." Riain added.

"Well then we better get to work." Jack said, "What do we need to aquire for this."

"We will need a manifestation of the elements. That is the easy part. We will need five items. The blood of a relative, that is your Mr Marston. a possesion of the deceased."

"Well Pa's old pistol is back at the fort."

"That will do nicely Mr Marston. A rare flower"

"I've got one." Irish said pulling a flower of his top pocket. "Sorry if it's a bit ruffled."

"A virgin's hair." The gypsy added

"Perhaps you could ask that lass at the fort, Jackie." Irish said. Jack didn't like the thought of asking Cathy for her hair but didn't think he had a choice.

"Finally the bone from an enemy. does he have any?"

Jack smirked "I can think of one. There's not a minute to lose. are you okay to follow us?"

The Gypsy smiled and walked outside. The three man followed her and paniced as they seen the Undead lumbering in their direction.

Each man drew a gun and aimed at the Undead "There's too many boys. We're done for." Irish cried.

Jack then remembered the bottles his father gave him. He pulled them out of his satchel and looked at them for a moment. "Riain use this." He gave him the other bottle and lit the fuses of the dynamite. both men threw the bottles towards the Undead. "I hope this works."

The Undead suddenly stopped as the bottles smashed against the ground, the all wandered towards them and began to fight amongst themselves. Within a few seconds the dynaite exploded decimating the Undead and leaving them as once more a pile of rotting corpses.

Jack smiled "Thanks Pa." He mounted along with the rest of the party except for the gypsy who took a seat on the front of her carriage. The headed back in the direction they came back towards Fort Mercer, and hopefully their Salvation.


	7. The Rebirth of John Marston

**Fort Mercer**

Cathy was sitting on a chair in a few feet away from John. He was chained to a wall. He had been stripped of his weapons, which all lay on the table along with his hat and coat. There was another soldier in the room with her on orders from the Captain. He was a young man, he was trembling because of John's growling. She walked over to him and spoke.

"Mr Marston, I don't know if you can understand me but, my name is Cathy Ward. I'm a friend of Jack's. I promised him that I'd take care of you while he's gone. I really don't mean to be rude but you must stop growling. It's disturbing this young man, and if the Captain thinks you're endangering his men he'll probably shoot you. I'd hate to disappoint Jack."

John stopped growling. She had spoken to him in a very polite manor, as if he was still alive. He wondered who she was. But he was glad that Jack had asked her to keep him company. He sat down and leaned back against the wall. Three gunshots were then fired, hitting John's torso.

Cathy's hand covered her mouth; she turned to see the Captain standing in the doorway. "She's kinda right Marston. Except I've got no problem shooting you." He then turned to the young guard "Leave."

The young guard saluted him and left the room. Cathy picked up the revolver Jack had given to her. She held it tightly in his arms. "Leave Mr Marston alone, he's done nothing wrong."

"Just being one of those things is wrong. And his soul is rotting in hell. Haven't you heard the stories? John Marston is a killer. He ran in a gang for years. He robbed banks. He's a bad man."

Cathy pointed the gun at the Captain. "I did hear those stories. But I heard all the other stories too. How he tried to make a better life for his family, how he tried to make up for his past. He's a good man."

The Captain slapped the revolver out of her hand; it flew out of her hands and landed under the table. He pushed her against the wall. "I don't care what you think of him. I was there when he died. In fact I put a few of the bullets that killed him into his corpse. I took Marston's father, and now I'm taking you. Then I'm gonna kill him…again. Then I'm gonna kill that brat."

Cathy's eyes widened. The Captain helped kill Jack's Father and now he was planning on raping her. Then killing Jack. Tears streamed from her eyes. John Growled louder than ever and thrashed against his chains.

The Captain was too busy making threats that he didn't hear the door opening. All of a sudden a rope tightened around the Captains neck. His hands went to his throat. He was being lifted several inches into the air. He turned to see who had done this to him.

Jack was standing by the door; he had thrown his lasso over a rafter and gotten it around the Captain's neck. He suddenly released his grip dropping the Captain to the ground. Walking to where the Captain laid he kicked him over onto his back; he grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him up slightly, then punched the Captain as hard as he could. Knocking him out cold. He then shot the chains restraining his father, releasing him.

Cathy ran over to Jack and hugged him. "You came back."

Jack stoked her hair to calm her down. "I promised I would." If she hadn't been in the room he probably would have killed the Captain. "We haven't got much time. Come on. Pa, you too." He walked to the table and lifted the revolver allowing, the captain left there. "Just don't ask me what's going on coz, I really don't know either."

He led them out into the courtyard it was mostly deserted. Matilda, Javier, and Mother Calderón, were tracing three shapes into the dirt. A pentagram, a cross and a circle, all of which were layered on the other.

Riain, Irish, and Bonnie stood by the watching them. Matilda looked towards John. She walked towards him. "Oh, he is extraordinary. We are nearly ready to begin." She then looked past him. Her eyes saw the four Undead Horses tied to John's stage coach. She ran quickly over to them. "Mr Marston. Are these the Four Horses of the Apocalypse?"

Everyone looked towards the horses and then towards John. He nodded.

"Did you break them before or after your…death?" Matilda asked.

John merely groaned. No one understood. He walked over to Jack. He took the knife from his side. He traced the word "BEFORE" into the dirt.

Matilda clapped her hands in glee. "We begin now. First we must add the five objects. Blood from a relative." Jack stepped forward. He took the knife back from his father. He removed one of his gloves; he lightly ran the blood across his palm. He dropped the blood into one of the spaces between the points of the star. "Next; a possession of the deceased." Jack then dropped the revolver he had picked up into a different space. "Next; a rare flower." Irish stepped forward. He placed a Violet Snowdrop in another space. "Next; a lock of a virgin's hair."

Jack turned to Cathy and cleared his throat "I know this may be sudden and all but could we use some of your hair. I mean if you say no we can ask some one else..." Jack was caught off guard as she took the knife from his hands and cut a lock of her hair out. She laid the hair in the second last space and handed the knife back to Jack. She smiled at him.

"And the last item; Bone from an enemy."

Everyone looked at each other. Unsure of where they would get a bone. Particularly from an enemy. Jack then realised the solution. He headed back into the room where John was being held, the captain was starting to come to. He grabbed the Captain, and the chair. He placed the chair by the table, then sat the captain on the chair, and tied him in place, tying one hand outstretched on the table. Jack waited for him to fully regain conscience.

The Captain opened his eyes fully. He couldn't move. He looked around. Jack was leaning against the wall. "Good evening, Captain. I heard what you said to Cathy. You were there the day my Pa was killed. To me that makes you just as guilty as Ross."

The captain laughed. "What're you gonna do?"

"Oh I just figured since you took my Pa's life. You owe him." Jack took out the knife and walked towards the restrained Captain. "And since you're an enemy. You'll do just fine." Jack drove the blade down into the table removing one of the Captain's fingers. Causing him to scream in agony. Jack left the room saying that he should count himself lucky.

Jack returned to the circle and dropped the finger in the final space between the points.

"Now we add the five elements to the points of the star." Matilda said

Bonnie looked towards her. "But there are only four elements."

Matilda looked at Bonnie. "There are five; one is never grouped with the rest." Bonnie did not respond "Now we begin, Fire," John set a lit stick within the first point. "Earth," Bonnie set a large rock within, the second "Water," Mother Calderón opened a bottle of holy water and pored some of the water into the third point "Air," Matilda took a jar out and breathed into it, then sealed the jar setting it into the fourth, point. "And Finally, Lightning."

Jack looked at the sky. "Where are we going to get lightning from? There's not a cloud insight."

Everyone looked towards Matilda. "This complicates things."

Rain then stood towards the circle. He took out a piece of fabric and began to rub it on his coat. "Friction causes an electrical charge." He dropped the piece of fabric into the last point.

Matilda smiled at him. "Now Mr Marston, Could you bring the four horses and put one next to each point of the cross. John walked over and released the horses form their reigns He brought them to the shape and put one at each point of the cross. "Excellent. Now Mr Marston if you could please stand in the centre of the pentagram.

John did as he was told. Standing in the centre of the pentagram he turned to Jack, who then turned to Matilda. "Are you sure this will work."

Matilda did not answer she merely took opened the book which contained the incantation and read out an incantation."Reverto nobis ex vestri sepulchrum. Orior oriri ortus quod quod reperio a novus radis of vox." She repeated the incantation several times. The objects form the pentagram began to glow, as did the elements and horses. The light form them gathered to wards John and engulfed him in the centre.

"PA!" Jack attempted to run to the centre but was restrained by Riain and Irish. Looking towards the as light, but it came to blinding to look. A large shockwave knocked everyone to the ground. The soldiers and civilians stood on the walls of the fort. Watching what was taking place below.

Jack opened his eyes. He looked around he had been taken to a bed. He turned over and saw Riain and Irish on two other beds. He sat up. He sat up; his hat was on the bed post. He reached for it but it was lifted before he reached it. "Hey what do you think you're…" Jack was cut short. He looked at the man now holding his hat.

John Marston stood in front of him. The image of his old self, dressed in the clothes he was wearing when he arrived, fully armed, holding his old hat in his hands. He smiled "Hello Son."


	8. More than Just a Common Undead

Jack stared in disbelief. John handed him the hat to him. "You're looking good boy."

"Thanks Pa." Jack wanted to ask his father a lot of questions. However John decided to ask the first question.

"So, who's the girl?" John said with a smirk on his face. Jack's face visibly reddened.

"First thing's first. What happened?" Jack stood up.

"I really don't know son." John lead him outside it was still night. The people looked at John with a mixture of confusion, fear and respect. "All I know is I'm still one of them. I know how to stop this."

Jack looked at him "How?"

"There's an old mask. It's cursed, raises the dead. We got to return it to an altar in Escalara"

Jack thought about what his father was saying. It sounded like an old book he read. "Okay, but where are we gonna find the mask?" John's face fell. He opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of a gun cocking caused them both to turn.

The Captain was standing pointing his rifle pointed at Jack's face. "You're gonna pay for taking my finger boy."

Jack reached for his gun but found was too slow. He felt the butt of the rifle connect with his jaw. John grabbed the Captain's neck and lifted him into the air. "That's my son you're hitting You're gonna pay for that."

The Captain laughed "I can't be killed by scum like you Marston." He shot John straight through the head sending him crashing to the floor.

"PA!" Jack yelled. He rushed over to his father who now lay on the ground.

"Well, I killed your Pa twice now Marston. If I shoot you in the heart, I can kill you twice as well. Good by Jackie boy." He raised the gun again. As he cocked the hammer he noticed that the barrel of his gun had halfed in length. "What the…?" he looked at the ground to see that half the gun was now laying there.

"Oh dear, I seem to have missed." Riain said mockingly whilst sheathing his sword. Jack took the opportunity to tackle the Captain and attack him with a barrage of punches. Jack was causing the Captain to bleed severely. But a voice stopped his outburst.

"That's enough Jack." Jack turned to see John once again on his feet. A small hole was in the middle of his forehead. A bullet emerged from the hole and fell to the ground with a dull clink, before the wound healed itself instantly. Jack and the Captain's eyes widened.

"But I shot you in the head. How are you still walking?" The Captain stammered. John grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"I can't be killed by scum like you Captain." John took the Captain's revolver and emptied it before inserting a single round of ammunition. He walked over to the wall of the fort. He took a bottle of luminous green liquid from his satchel and poured some of the contents onto the ground below. The Undead that had been occupying the grounds around the fort began to wander towards the liquid. He put the revolver back into the Captain's holster. "One bullet Captain, use it wisely. I reckon you'll get about fifty yards before you shoot yourself." And with that he dropped the captain into an area that was free of the Undead who were all still gathered around the liquid John had poured out.

The Captain hit the ground with a heavy thud, which caught the attention of several of the Undead. Panicking the Captain quickly got to his feet, and began to run.

John, Jack and Riain all watched as he ran. John smirked, he reached his arm back and hurled the remainder of the bottle at the Captain which collided with his back and smashed dousing him in the remainder of the liquid. This caught the attention of the Undead who all turned and began to chase the Captain, into the Wilderness.

Jack turned to his father. "Pa what happened?"

John didn't have an answer. Luckily for him a voice gave the answer for him.

"Your father has been endowed with great power." Jack turned to see Matilda walking towards them. "You see, Mr Marston conquered the Four Horses of the Apocalypse. This act has never been done by a single mortal. It is said that whoever breaks them all would have access to potentially limitless power."

Then without warning she took an oil lamp and smashed it over John smothering him in flames.

Jack panicked but noticed John did not even flinch. The flames didn't seem to bother him. They weren't even scorching his clothes.

"Concentrate Marston. Feel the fire, control it."

John closed his eyes and concentrated. The flames all gathered around John into the palm of his hand. He clenched his fist and the flames extinguished.

Jack's eyes widened "No way."

Riain seemed to do a bow of respect. "You truly are the Shinigami."

John smiled slightly "Okay what else can I do?"

Matilda then began to explain and walked over to the four horses. "You have obtained a power from each horse. From Pestilence, complete invulnerability, perhaps even Immortality. From Famine, incredible speed. From War, control over flame and from Death, complete control over life and death."

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean." John said.

The gypsy motioned for them to follow her. She walked to her caravan and from within she took out a caged pigeon. "Touch the pigeon Mr Marston." John did as he was told, reaching into the cage he pressed a finger to the pigeon which promptly fell from it's perch to the floor of the cage, dead. "You can absorb the life force of other creatures and give it to anything else. Touch the bird again."

John touched the bird once again and it quickly got back on its feet and began to flap around. John looked amazed at this. "Can I control this one as well?"

The gypsy merely shrugged. "You are a vessel of great power John Marston. I recommend you learn to control them before you head out on this crusade. For another day at least."

John nodded. "Okay, I'll stay long enough to gear up and practice a bit more. He turned to "Jack gather anyone old enough to hold a gun and tell them to meet by my stagecoach." he then turned his attention to Riain "You, see if you can find some large pots, or Cauldrons or something, then find that Irish."

Jack nodded and headed off to gather the residents of the fort, Riain headed to the Kitchen area of the fort.

**Several Miles West of Fort Mercer**

The Captain was tiring but knew that stopping was not an option he had the luxury of choosing. The numbers of the Undead behind him were massive, and with only a single bullet he was unable to defend himself. He had removed his shirt whilst he ran which was drenched in Undead Bait. The cold air nipped at his skin. He turned his head and noticed that the Undead that had been chasing him had given up chase and contented themselves in wandering around the captains shirt.

Still running he came across a small campsite, it appeared desrted at first but upon closer inspection there were the bodies of two people lying on the ground, a bullet whole in each ones head.

The Captain looked inside a small chest finding a new shirt and a long green duster coat, and three rounds of rifle ammunition. He took another moment to catch his breath before leaving. The nearest safe location was in Gaptooth Ridge which was several miles away.

Just then a loud growling sound caught the attention of the Captain. He turned to see a large wolf that appeared to be ready to pounce.

Drawing his gun the Captain fired his gun hitting the animal in the head, but to his horror this only made the creature growl louder. It charged at him sinking it's large fangs into the Captain's shoulder, resulting in a loud scream of pain.

**Fort Mercer**

Daylight was creeping over the horizon as everyone gathered in the courtyard around the black stagecoach that was flanked by four demonic horses. Standing on top of the stagecoach stood John Marston. Jack, Riain, Javier and Irish stood at the front of the crowd. many of the people in the crowd were holding guns. Johon Called everyone to attention. "Okay everyone listen up. I know what's caused this plague. I've heard all the reasons that everyone blamed it on last time this plague. And I can tell you now, that I can fix this. I can make this all to go away. But I don't think I can do it alone this time."

A murmur went through the crowd, as several people realised that John was asking for help. The army recruits pushed their way to the front of the crowd. "Mr Marston. We'll help help you. You got rid of that piece of crap Captain, so we owe you sir."

John looked towards the men who now stood to attention in front of him. "No. You men were charged with guarding the townspeople. So do your Job. Anyone who wants to stay is welcome to. I won't blame you. I can't garuntee anyones safety."

Jack spoke to his father "I'm with you Pa." climbing onto the stagecoach next to his father. "

John nodded at his son. "Who else?"

Riain drew his sword and drove the blade several inches into the ground and "I will fight with you sir. If you will have me." John nodded. Several other men yelled in agreement icluding Javier and Irish.

"Okay, get your hands on all the ammunition you can, prepare food and prepare yourself. We head out in two days. I've done this before, and it will test you." John Disembarked from the stage coach. and headed to Riain. "You get the cauldrons?" Riain nodded and indicated where he had set up two fires and had the cauldrons hanging over them. John walked over to a large chest that was secured onto the back of his stagecoach, he began to take out various flowers. and began to mash them up, and put them into the cauldrons, he lit the fire with his bare hands and smiled "I could get used to this."


	9. Victory Lies In Preparation

**Gaptooth Breach**

A young blonde haired soldier stood guard on a watchtower. He looked through his binoculars for signs of the Undead. Several were wandering about in the vast desert of but they were too far away and too scarce in number to be worried about. But something caught his attention.

A man in a dark green Duster was staggering alont the road toward the mines. He didn't appear to be Undead, just badly injured. The soldier yelled to another who stood at the mine entrance. Several soldiers rushed to the road. several more climbed to higher vantage points. They all aimed for the road, and awaited the arrival of the stranger.

They stood as the man rounded the corner. Upon closer inspection he was covered in blood. and was limping. "Identify yourself!" one of the soldiers called. The figure merely groaned, a warning shot was fired however the character continued on his path, he then fell over. The soldiers sautiosly made their way towards the body. They turned him over and examined him under the light of a torch.

"It's Captain Miller." a soldier said. "He's still alive, get him to the medical tent. Two men picked him up and carried him over to a tent, whilst others kept their guns pointed at him, in case he were to turn.

At the tent he was laid out on a large table. the men examined his wounds, there were teeth marks in his shoulder, and a slash along his abdomen, he was also missing a finger. The men turned away to discuss the best option. They walked out of the tent. "He's probably not going to make it. I know he's our Captain but he's going to turn into one of them. Maybe we should just shoot him now."

"That's interesting. Who're you gonna shoot?" a voice came from behind them.

The men all turned to see that the Captain had rose to his feet. The teeth marks, and claw marks on his stomach had disappeared. "Sir." They all said in unison. "We thought you were one of them."

The Captain snorted, "Is there a clean uniform I can get?"

"Sir," one soldier said "In the mines sir."

The captain headed towards the entrance of the mines.

Most people believed there had been numerous people killed in the mines, and that they would be full of the Undead. However it was quite the opposite. The mines were completely free of the Undead. The lower levels served as accomodation for the survivors that made there way to the area.

As the Captain approached the main entrance to the mine, the moon was uncovered from a layer of cloud. The Captain stopped in his tracks, he began to convulse in pain. The soldiers stepped back and aimed their guns, preparing to fire they all tightened their fingers on the triggers of their guns. The Captain then stopped, and stood deathly still.

The young soldier in the watch watched the scene unfold. he wondered what was going on.

One of the soldiers that was with the Captain approached him. "Captain?" he asked. he lowered his gun and put his hand on the Captain's shoulder. The Captain then grabbed him and sank his teeth into his arm.

The soldiers began to open fire on the Captain who was seemingly unphased by the bullets . One by one he killed the men surrounding him. each one falling to the ground, and promptly getting back up again joinging the Captain in the slaughter.

The young soldier watched in horror as the men now stood with new life. They were not like the other Undead. They stood up straight and sounded as though they were speaking. The soldiers headed into the mine but the Captain remained behind for a moment. He walked back towards the medical tent, and put his bloodstained shirt and coat back on. He looked towards the watchtower. Suddenly with a burst of energy he ran, he scaled the side of a cliff with ease as though he were a cat climbing a tree. He then began to scale the tower by climbing the support posts. The young soldier stood in terror, as the Captain now stood with him.

He open fired but the Captain didn't even flinch. He grabbed the him and held him by the throat. "Stand to attention soldier. I'm giving you an order. And you will obey."

**Fort Mercer**

John was busy mixing herbs into one of the cauldrons, He requested every round of ammunition in the fort to be brought to him. All the bullets were lying in a large pile beside him. After several minutes he began to dip bullets into the mixture, and pull them out, leaving them to dry. "Okay listen up. I want everyone to use these bullets, they'll kill those Undead Sons of Bitches easier. You won't have to shoot for the head, you just have to hit them." He then began to pour the liquid into bottles and jars, so he could use it on any other bullets he picked up later.

The Mother Superior and the Gypsy were trying to think of other ways to improve the efficiany of the weapons. Riain had requested that they bless his blades, with Holy Water, after being advised to do so by John.

Jack was loading a several Shotguns full of shells. He thought they would be a valuble asset. He heard footsteps, he looked up to see Javier and Irish walking towards him

"Jack we neeed your help with something." Irish began.

Jack held the breech loader Double-Barrell Shotgun in the Crook of his arm. "Okay. What?"

"We have the Gatling Gun and we were hoping to attatch it to your Father's Stagecoach. " Javier said enthusiastically.

Jack Closed the shotgun causing Javier to Shudder. "Is this your way of trying to make up for what you did? You left him to die." Jack snarled. Javier seemed to shrink several inches.

"That's enough Boy." Jack turned to see John in the door way. He walked towards the group. "Where's this gun Irish."

"It's down in a secret room underneath a trap door. I hid it here 'coz I thought I could keep it for a rainy day. I'll show you." John followed Irish out of the room, Javier followed them closely. Leaving Jack on his own. Put the Shotgun into a large trunk. It was lined with Weapons. There was a large variety of weapons.

Revolvers, Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Knives, Tomohawks, Dynamite, Molotov Cocktails. Some of his weapons were on him at all times. He kept twin revolvers on his leg holsters, a Mauser was kept in a holster kept under his left arm, and a Colt M1911 was kept under the other arm. He had a Volcanic Pistol tucked into the side of his boot, His Bowie Knife was kept in a sheath next to his satchel which was stocked with several pieces of Dynamite. He was also carrying Riain's Claymore, which he had taken a liking to.

Jack closed the trunk and picked it up. he headed towards the door and walked towars the Stagecoach. John and Irish were securing the Gatling Gun to the roof of the stagecoach, Javier was standing inside poking his head out through a hatch in the roof. Jack set the trunk on the back panel with John's and latched it on.

Bonnie and Cathy were sitting at a table loading weapons, Bonnie having volunteered them for the Job. Cathy was showing a fair amount of efficiency, loading each weapon quicker than the last. "Wow, you sure know what you're doing." Bonnie commented.

"My Father was in the army. He tought me to use weapons after my mother he died." Cathy said. "He always said it was necessary to learn these things. I didn't have much of a childhood."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I know what it feels like to lose family. I lost my parents and most of my brothers." Bonnie noticed that Cathy's eyes were not focused on her work.

Her eyes crossed the courtyard to where Jack was standing, He was speaking to Riain, Jack turned to look her direction. She quickly turned her head again.

Bonnie gave a small laugh "You've taken quite a liking to Jack Huh?"

She did not answer. She merely blushed.

John Stood on the wall. He looked at the sun. They had spent the entire day preparing to leave, John had also tried to better control the Power of the Horses. Since his resurection he was experiencing some very stange phenomena. His eyesight had improved to a massive degree. He lifted a pistol and aimed into the air and pulled the trigger. He saw a bird falling to the ground, he considered this shot to be impressive considering the bird appeared to be about five miles away. He was much stronger, he had earlier lifted the Gatling Gun with one arm. The gypsy had been right, John did have a degree of power, but didn't quite know the extent of it. He looked towards a torch, the flame was nearly extinguished, He flexed his fingers, causing it to burst back to life. "This could get a while to get used to." He looked down into the courtyard "Everybody listen up." The entire Fort turned their attention to John. Since his arrival everybody seemed to see him as being in charge, due to his knowledge of the Undead and the stories that had been told of him before his arrival. "Everybody who volunteered to help get a good night's sleep. "We leave at Dawn." John then walked walked down the stairs to the courtyard and sat with his stagecoach, He examined his weapons. Tommorrow was going to be a long day.


	10. Bloody Caverns

**Fort Mercer**

Dawn was approaching many of the men had Just woken up. John did not sleep, being Undead meant he did not need to. He had already saddled horses to four stage coaches. and loaded ammunition, and food into each one. The men began to say goodbyes to people that had met whilst in the Fort. anyone that had family to look after had decided to stay at the fort.

"Alright, we leave in five minutes. I'll lead the way." John said. He had given bottles of bait to several people to use to get the Undead away from the gate.

A soldier approached John "Mr Marston. Go to Gaptooth Breach. There are more survivors there, maybe you could recruit more people to your cause."

"Thanks, We'll stop on the way, see if we can Help in anyway."

Jack was doing one final check on his weapons. They were all fully loaded. He turned to see Cathy standing behind him. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." She took a few steps towards him."So you're leaving?" Jack could hear that sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. We leave in a few minutes. I really wish I didn't have to." Jack said. He had only known her a few days, but he had taken a real liking to her.

"Me too. I don't want you to leave." She croaked, Jack could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Come with me." Jack blurted out.

"What!" She asked suprised. "Jack I don't think I should."

"Why? The Fort is protected, Those things ain't getting in here. And the Army is here to protect, the people here."Jack said. "You can ride in Pa's stagecoach. I'll be there as well. So what do you think?"

Cathy thought for a second. She then nodded silently before hugging Jack. "Thank you." she whispered.

John walked towards Jack and Cathy "Hey we gotta go. Jack, you're riding shotgun, Miss Ward you can take the inside with Bonnie, Riain, Irish and Javier."

The two walked towards the front stagecoach and took there allotted spots. Bonnie, Riain, Irish and Javier were already seated. Everyone was holding a rifle. Cathy took that was lying on the seat and held across her lap. Jack and John climbed up to the seat at the front of the Stagecoach. Everyone just follow me!" John yelled "Open the gate!"

Once John gave the order two people on top of the wall threw bottles of Undead bait at the ground causing them to move away from the gate. Four soldiers pulled the gate open and John whipped the horses on. The stagecoach took of, Jack and everyone in the cabin felt the Cabin jump into life, John was sompletely unphased.

The convoy of stagecoaches proceeded out of the fort and down the road. The numbers of the Undead that were lingering near the fort were massive. John's stage ploughed through them with ease clearing a path for the other stagecoaches. "Jack, we're heading to Gaptooth Breach first. One of those soldiers told me we might be able to get more reenforcements there."

Jack nodded "Take the long way, the Bridge to Tumbleweed is out."

John nodded and steered the stagecoach onto a different road into Gaptooth Ridge towards the mines.

The procession of stagecoaches came near to the mines, everyone readied their guns incase they needed to fight. Rounding the corner they noticed they mines were in utter chaos. The Undead were more abundat here than near Fort Mercer. Everyone began to open fire on the Undead who turned their attention to the newly arrived stagecoaches.

Everyone immidiately began to open fire. Every bullet that made contact ignited an Undead. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" John called over the gunshots, evryone stopped shooting. John concentrated on the blue flames, His eyes seemed to glow yellow.

The flames began to rush for the Undead and ignite any that were in their path. John then stopped the flames. They began to disappate. leaving many smouldering corpses lying around the Campsite.

Everyone began to dismount. the stagecoaches and gether around John who quickly started to give everyone assignments. "You three search for survivors, you search for ammunition, anything you find, dip it it that stuff in the trunk, Jack, Riain and Javier. We're going into the mines.

Javier gulped. Riain holsered his rifle, and kept a hand on his katana. Jack pulled a Shotgun from the trunk on the back of the stagecoach. "I'll go first."

Jack made his way towards the entrance to the mines. Javier hesitantly followed. Riain, and John went in last.

There were bodies scattered along the path. Several Undead were wandering the mines but Jack quickly dispatched them with his Pump-Action Shotgun. They mae there way deeper into the mines. They found the central chamber was a bloodbath, there were dozens of corpses that were ripped into pieces. "What the hell happened here?" Javier asked. No-one answered his question.

A groaning sound caught their attention, three Undead were making their way towards them. Riain quickly made a dash for them, drawing his sword as he went. If Jack had blinked, odds are he would have missed it. Riain sliced the three Undead in half in a single semi-circular stroke. He had the sword back in his scabbard before, they even hit the ground. "I think we should be leaving." Riain said.

The four men quickly made there way back to the surface. John walked over to the crowd "Did you find anything?"

A red headed man with a beard stepped forward "No ammunition, no weapons, and only one survivor. And he's five kinds of crazy sir."

"Bring me to him." John said. The Red Headed Man led john to a young blonde man who was wearing a US Army Uniform. "Son, tell me what happened here." John said to him, crouching beside him. The soldier shook uncontollably, John pulled out a bottle of Whiskey "Try some of this it'll help." He said pulling the stopper out of the bottle.

The soldier took the bottle and took several large gulps. He started to cough as a result of drinking too fast. "T-t-thank you." he said.

"Your welcome. Now son listen no-one here is going to hurt you. My name is John Marston." John said to the young man.

The soldiers eyes widened "I was told to give you a message from Captain Miller."

"He made it this far?" John asked, "guess I underestimated him. What did he say?"

The soldier turned to look John Directly in the eye. "He said 'Tell John Marston, I'm getting an Army together. Then I'm coming for him and his son.'"

John Clenched his fists in anger. "We'll see about that." He stood up and headed back towards, his stagecoach "Soldier you're coming with us. You'll ride in the back of my stagecoach."

"Mr Marston, he is like nothing I've ever seen. He's not human, he's an animal."

John turned to the soldier. "What to you mean, he's an animal?"

"He climbed that watchtower as easily as walking across a flat piece of land. He's a monster."

John climbed onto the front of the stagecoach. and took the reins."So am I." John said as everyone climbed into the stage coach. "Okay everyone we're heading to Escalara." The stagecoaches headed back East towards the large bridge into Mexico.


	11. A New Threat

**Near Plainview, Stagecoach Convoy**

Jack blinked in the wind. His Father was driving the stagecoach as fast as possible. The oil wells in Plainview were no longer pumping oil. They were presumably stopped after the Undead rose. It made the place seem even more eerie. The tents had been taken down and many of the Undead were wandering the area. Jack and several other shooters quickly dispatched them.

John suddenly stopped the carriage. His eyes were caught by a large smoke stack coming from Fort Mercer. "Everybody back to the fort! There's trouble there. John quickly turned the stagecoach towards a small dirt track that was barely big enough for the stagecoach. everyone inside was bouncing out of their seats.

About a minute later the stagecoach re-emrged onto the road. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the Fort. The entire fort appeared to be on fire. "Pa you gotta do something."

John nodded. "Take the reins. Keep circling the Fort." He said. and without warning he Jumped from the seat and onto the back of War, he released the horses bonds to the bracket and chaged away from the stagecoach and towards the inferno that was Fort Mercer.

Jack looked amazed at his father agility. His father was in good physical condition in life but knew that he never would have attempted that jump before hand.

John steered the flaming steed around the fort knocking many of the Undead down and setting them alight. John and War were both absorbing the flames. John knew that he would have to get inside inorder to search for any survivors. He passed the gate, suprised to see it still stood, firmly on its hinges. John looked at the top of the wall standing on the horse he positioned himself to jump. His legs straightened and he sprang into the air. John watched amazed as the ground moved away from him. He had launched himself well over twenty feet into the air. John suddenly began to descend. The central courtyard seemed to speed towards him. John's feet connected with the ground but he had barely made an impact.

The flames were still consuming the fort. John looked at the flames, "Here goes nothing." he said, he concentrated on the flames that surrounded him. his eyes began to glow, as he took control of them, as quickly as he could ball his fists the flames disappeared.

The Fort was destroyed. Everything was charred black. countless bodies lay within the wreckage. "What the Hell happened here? IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE!" John called out. Johns words echoed throughout the Fort. It had been only a few hours since he was last here. What could have caused this damage.

The sound of crying caught John's attention. He closed his eyes for a moment to determine the direction it was coming from. He then realised it came from the old treasure room he rushed towards the door. He pushed it but it was barricaded from the inside. John swiftly kicked the doors, causing them to break off their hinges. He drew his guns as he ran into the room. He quickly scanned the room to see a young girl cowering under a table "Miss?" he began.

The young girl turned quickly and shot John in the shoulder with a rifle. The bullet went straight through and John didn't even flinch. "MR MARSTON! I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT."

"Forget it I've been shot a lot of times. What happened here." John replied.

The girl was about to answer when a loud cracking sound caught their attention. John looked outside to see the doors to the Fort craking.

"We gotta leave, now." John said "Get on my back. And close your eyes."

Doing as she was told the young girl scrambled to her feet and wrapped her arms around John's neck and hoisted herself up. Once he was sure she was secure John charged thought the courtyard faster than he though was possible for a human. The Undead began pouring into the fort as John Reached the stairs. The stairs began to collapse under the combined weight of John and the teenaged girl that was on his back. But luckily John was faster. John charged straight for the wall and with as much force as he could muster he jumped clean over the Undead horde that circled the fort.

Jack steered the Stagecoach around the the circular road that encompassed Fort Mercer. The Undead hordes began to lose interest in the burning Fort and began to turn their attention to the stagecoaches. Jack heard numerous gunshots being fired as the Undead charged. "Come on Pa."

John landed. The stagecoaches were nowhere in sight. John whislted for his horse. War didn't seem to hear the whistle. John turned to see the Undead heading his way. "Well looks like I'm running. Mary hang on!" John said before taking off around the Fort. With ease John pushed himself forward, with great speed. John still couldn't believe the extent of the change. He saw the rear stagecoach War was level with it. Kicking off the ground John launched himself at his horse. He landed on the horse back and spurred it forward. John glanced towards the stagecoach to his right. The occoupants of which were amazed by what they saw. John quickly made his way to the front of the convoy, and to his own stagecoach. He rode close to the Stagecoachdoor, "BONNIE OPEN THE DOOR!" John yelled.

Bonnie quickly opened the door "OKAY JOHN IT'S OPEN."

"ALRIGHT. Mary I need you to climb into the stagecoach." He said to the girl who was still clung to him.

"I can't." She cried. John could feel her trembling.

"Listen to me. You can. Just do it quickly. I'll Get close enough for you to step over." John reassured her. He felt her nod. John looked at the open door. Riain was leaning out with an outstretched hand, to help the young girl in. John got closer "Okay go!"

Mary half jumped, and half fell into the stagecoach guided by Riain. John sped forward infront of the stagecoach.

Jack caught sight of his father. John positioned War infront of the harness, he slowed the horse and allowed the stagecoach, to catch up. John expertly reeattatched the harness, he then leaped back to the bench. "Pa what the hell happened in their?"

"I don't know. Just get us to the bridge." John said. Jack charged the stagecoach towards the bridge at full speed.

Within a few minutes. Jack stopped the stagecoach on the small island. between the two small bridges. The convoy stopped behind the coach and everybody began to disembark. Everybody seemed to be grieving for their lost family and friends. Jack sent two groups to keep watch on each side of the bridge. Jack opend the chest on the rear of the stagecoach. He pulled one of his many rifles he pulled the lever to load the first shell into ther chamber.

Riain approached him "Jack. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand. We were just there a few hours ago. What could have caused this? The Undead were still trying to get in."

"I don't know Jack. But I think you should talk to Cathy. She is looking a little pale." Riain walked past slinging a rifle over his left shoulder. He slapped Jack on the shoulder and moved on.

Jack looked through the window of the stage coach. Cathy was still seated, staring at the floor. John knocked the door. "Cathy?" She didn't answer "Cathy, what's wrong."

"It's my fualt. I was in charge of making sure they didn't get in." She looked up her face was streaked with tears. "Those people are all dead because of me."

Jack sat in the seat beside her. "Cathy you listen to me. The fort wall's were still standing when we got there. And the door was in one piece. Whatever did that was either already inside or was capable of climbing the ladders. There was nothing you could've done to stop it. Do you understand." Jack tried to be slightly forceful yet was not condescending. Cathy nodded in response, she threw her arms around Jack and bawled into her shoulder, Jack rubbed her back to comfort her, the way his mother did to him when he was a boy. "I'm gonna go talk to my Pa. See what he knows." Cathy nodded and let go of Jack who then exiited the interior and made his way to his father. "Pa, do you know what happened yet?"

"I'm gonna try and find out now." John approached Mary who was leaning over the rail of the bridge. "Excuse me, miss?" the young girl turned to John and Jack "I know now probably isn't a good time but, we need to know what happened in there."

Mary looked between them, "They were animals. They came right over the walls. the tore the place apart."

"What do mean animals?" Jack said.

"They were like dogs...But Bigger. We tried shooting them but nothing would work...And the Captain..."

"THE CAPTAIN WAS THERE!" Jack yelled. Mary merely nodded "How did that son of a bitch survive?"

"Jack calm down. Thanks, thats all we need to know." John turned to leave the girl. "You need to calm down Jack. How the hell dogs do that."

Jack snorted.

"What?" John asked.

"They're not dogs Pa. I read about this in a book a few years ago."

"Is there anything you haven't read a book on Son?" John laughed.

"This ain't the time for Jokes Pa. Undead are one thing but what we're up against now is a whole new story."

John began to worry. "Son what are you talking about?"

"Pa, I'm talking about Werewolves."


	12. A Similar Story

"Werewolves? I never heard of them son you're gonna need to explain it to me." John said.

"According to legend Werewolves are humans, who are cursed to turn into monsters by the light of the full moon." Jack said "They can pass the curse onto anyone they bite or scratch, kinda like the Undead."

"Well that's all well and good. So we just shoot 'em?"

"Well no not exactly. The books say there's only a few ways to kill a Werewolf?"

"Okay well I'm keen to hear what they are." John said.

"Well one is to behead them, but the problem with that is they're really fast, and they are really tough. The other way is silver."

"Silver?"

"Yeah well the book said that they're alegic to silver." Jack said. John began to laugh, which made Jack looked puzzled "What's so funny."

John pulled out one of his over sized revolvers and opened the chamber, emptied the bullets into his palm and handed them to Jack. "Look."

Jack took the bullets from his father, and looked at them. The rays of light that came from the horizon, showed that the bullets were made from pure silver. "That nun said you're bullets were silver. Why is that?" Jack asked his father.

"I don't know I was just told silver was better for killing these the Undead. Apparently it's something to do with silver being pure." John said as Jack gave him the bullets back. "Well the bad news is that the bullets I have are made specifically for these guns."

"Well you should keep a hold of them Pa." Jack said, "Well we should go. Get this over with." Jack said making his way back over to the stage coach,

"Well we should stop at the Cemmetery, in Sepulcro."

"What? Why?" Jack asked as they climbed back onto the stagecoach.

"To burn the bodies, it'll keep the Undead's numbers down." Jack nodded in silent agreement. "Javiér! Get on the gatling gun. We may have trouble." Javiér did as he was told and clibed into the the stagecoach. He opened the hatch on the roof and took his pace. "EVERYONE LOAD UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN ONE MINUTE!"

Cathy, Riain, Mary and Irish clambered into the stagecoach. Jack approached the young blonde soldier who was also travelling with them. "Hey." The soldier turned to Jack "What's your name."

"Samuel Jefferson." The soldier told Jack.

"I think you should stick close by Mary. You two are both new to our cause so I guess it's up to you to look out for her." Jack smirked as he climbed back onto the the front of the Stagecoach "Let's go Pa." John whipped the reins and the horses sped forward.

**Near Las Hermanes**

The Mexican desert was roaming with Undead. They were scattered but large in area. No living people were out in the open. They all had left to seek refuge in the nearest town. Jack Looked towards the Convent. He had saved it from a rowdy gang two weeks prior, after he had killed Edgar Ross. He thought about the man he had killed. The man that had set hispath in life. He had killed Ross in order to avenge his father. Who was now sitting next to him.

"Something on your mind boy?" John asked, "You've been staring at me for the last two, minutes." looked at his son though he still focused on the road.

"Yeah, Pa. I'm fine." Jack lied.

"Don't lie to me Jack. You can't lie to me. I'm your dad remember. I know somethings eating you inside. So spill it." John looked sternly at his son.

"Look Pa, I did something a few weeks ago. Something...not bad but...something..." Jack didn't feel like he could say it. "I killed Edgar Ross."

John stiffened a fire burned in his eyes, "Dammit Jack. I never wanted this life for you. Killing people..."

"I only ever killed Ross. That's it." Jack snapped back at his father. the stagecoach neared Las Hermanes which was encompassed in a circle of the protective circle he had seen surround Matilda's carriage. "Pa look."

John looked at the flaming circle. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a protective circle. Keeps the Undead out. The Gypsy is here, she made it out of the Fort."

"If it keeps the Undead out it means I'm not Welcome. John Stopped the stage coach outside the circle and Jumped off. "I'm heading for the graveyard. Get inside and get as much Holy Water as you can." John Grabbed the scythe he had fastened to the side of the stagecoach." He took of running.

"Jack, We have a problem." Javier called out.

Jack looked to see the Undead swarming towards the stagecoaches. "Javier get everyone inside, I'll keep them busy."

Everybody fled their stagecoaches as Jack climbed to the Gatling gun mounted on the rear of his fathers. He cranked the handle and a hail of bullets charged the Undead horde with unmerciful force.

**Sepulcro**

John cut his way into the graveyard. The Undead were not as thick within the confines of the walls as he anticipated. He pulled he walked towards a grave that lay undisturbed. He picked up he lit his torch and illuminated the writing on the headstone, which had been heavily desecrated it read; "Agustin Allende. Rot in Hell".

Even in death the former colonel hadn't got any respect. John saw the soil begin to shift, as Allende and several other corpses draggeed themselves out of the ground. John pulled a bottle of Holy water out of his Satchel. He unscrewed the lid he threw the bottle sending the water spiraling out of the open lid, which rained down on the Undead, igniting them it a burst of Holy Fire. John drew his revolvers dropping the torch. and shot at the Undead who began to rise.

The Undead were relentless. but John destroyed all of them who were in his path. Within a few minutes. the graveyard was fillled with the smouldering corpses of the undead. A loud groan then caught John's attention. A Bruiser came charging towards him. John stood still waiting for the bohemoth to get closer, John prepared himself. Once the sreature was at arms lenght John punched the Undead bruiser with all the force he could muster, breaking his neck in the process.

John walked out of the graveyard. A group of bolters charger him. Before he could react, John watched as the creatures stopped as their heads exploded. John looked towards the road where a shadowy figure stood, a revolver pointed in front of him. The mysterious person walked towards John.

"Thanks for that, friend. Its nice to see somone else alive."

The figure made his way towards John his head was tipped down. He stepped closer and the light from John's torch illuminated his body, and he raised his head to meet John's gaze, He was roughly in his fifties. His face was aged and had scars similar to John's running along both sides of his face. His eyes were cold and focused, showing litte or no sign of emotion He was wearing worn, and ragged dark blue clothes. His left hand was wrapped in a red bandana. His hat was battered and had several chunks missing from the rim. He tipped his hat to John before speaking. "Not a problem Mister." he expertly spun his gun in his revolver in his fingers, then placed it in his holster.

"You're a fair marksman oldman. I reckon you'd give Landon Ricketts a run for his money." John laughed. His eye wandered to the gun, the other man had just place in his holster. The light from the torch revealed gold ingrained on the side of the handle, It shone brilliantly in the light of the torch. John took another moment to see the Gold formed the image of a scorpion. "That's a fine weapon." John commented.

The man smirked a little. "Yours look fairly deccent, too. Mr Marston."

John's vision narrowed. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe. The name's Red. Red Harlow.

John looked at the older man."I know you alright. You're that Bounty 're wanted in several states."

"So are you, Mr. Marston." Red said his eyes squinting in focus. "Or do they go away after you die."

"So you know a bit about me. " John stated.

"I was once asked to kill you." Red replied.

John felt something drop in his stomach. "Why didn't you do it."

Red stared at John. "I only hunt people that don't feel sorry for what they done. That's my one rule."

"Well that's comforting to know." John laughed a little. "So how do you know I feel sorry for what I done."

"I saw your family." Red said. "I read about how you hunted down your old gang in order to keep them safe. I woulda done the same thing. I was a trigger pull away from shooting you." Red stateted "I didn't. I wouldn't do that to a kid." Red snarled. "I wouldn't force that on someone. I watched my Pa die when I was around his age. I let you go."

John eased up. "Thank you."

"Didn't do that much good." Red growled. "That bastard just sent a bunch of troops after you."

John's blood began to boil. "You mean Ross."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hel you."

"Don't worry about it." Jack's voice came. "I made him pay."

Red looked at the boy. The similarities in their lives were uncanny. Red felt sorry for him. "I know the feeling kid."

John looked back and forth between the two. He looked towards the massing Undead that were making their way to the cemetery. "We should continue this inside." He said.

Jack and Red nodded. They ran for the Convent. Jack had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

My computer was recently stolen. All production temporarily hated,


End file.
